Work will focus on detection, identification, and quantitation of metabolites in in vitro microsomal systems of three compounds of classes of compounds: (1) dioxane; (2) allyl alcohol and other allyl and acrylyl compounds; (3) hexachloroethane and other chlorinated ethanes. Enzymological characteristics and mechanisms of formation of identified metabolites will be investigated. In vitro studies will be coordinated with in vivo studies to establish the significance of liver microsomal metabolism of these compounds in their overall metabolic fate. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kenneth C. Leibman, Further studies of Metyrapone Effects upon Anilide Hydroxylation. Drug Metab. Dispos. 3: 507 (1975). Kenneth C. Leibman and Elsa Ortiz, Microsomal Metabolism of Cyclohexene: Fed. Proc. 35: 666 (1976).